Full Moon at Lakeview High
by Sammi-Ellen94
Summary: Nessie's starting her first year of high school and developing her abilities. She finds a new love with Jacob only to have to race to save his life. All the while dealing with teenage high school drama. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic guys! Let me know what you think! I have a few chapters written and am trying to decide if I should keep writing based on what you guys say! So please REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight and it's characters. But this story line… yup that's all mine!

**Full Moon at Lakeview High**

**Chapter I**

This is the kind of day where I wished I was a full vampire. Waking up to an argument and missing a full night of drama really does suck.

"Why don't you just go on and tell the whole house what I am thinking!" yelled my Aunt Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you cared if I told him!" my father screamed back.

I leaned over to my Aunt Alice, "What's going on?"

"Well last night your father overheard Rose thinking about how she thinks Emmett needs to start respecting her more, so Edward told Emmett and they had a huge Argument last night, and well the rest is pretty obvious".

"Oh". I knew exactly how Aunt Rose felt I hated when my father butt into other people's business like that.

My father whipped around and gave me that death glare.

_See your doing it now._

He pretended he didn't hear that and continued his argument with Aunt Rosalie.

"I just wish that for once you would keep my thoughts to yourself." my Aunt Rosalie calmly said.

Uncle Emmett jumped in, "I think that goes for everybody in this house Edward".

My father casually looked down and said, "I will do my best". At that moment I realized how hard my father had it. Unlike me, Mom, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper he can't control his ability. He can't turn it on and off; he hears thoughts whether or not he wants to hear them.

My mother followed him out knowing he will need some comforting. I looked at the rest of my large family. They had realized that they went about this situation the wrong way.

"You all could have been a little more sympathetic!" I told them, feeling quite guilty myself. Then I ran up to my room. Within two seconds I smelled his scent approaching the door. I was relived at the fact that I had someone to comfort me too.

Jacob walked in and sat on my bed. I was glad I had a best friend I could talk to about everything. Being only seven years old I am very, very mature. I look the age of a seventeen year old and I am probably twice as smart as normal teenagers. I know that Jacob imprinted on me and I know what that means, but I didn't think these feelings that my mother explained would be coming so soon.

I turned around and flopped on the bed beside him. I laid my head on his lap and started to think about the day he took me to the river and he threw me in. I started to shiver it was so cold, he held me so close to his perfectly chiseled chest to keep me warm. At that moment I realized I wanted to be with him forever.

I opened my eyes waiting for a response about the memory I just put into his head.

"I want to be with you forever to, Nessie" he said.

He jumped up then said "Now how about a morning snack".

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, do you ever stop eating?"

He chuckled, and then pulled me by the hand downstairs and out the back door. We walked passed the pool, to the guest house that he, Leah, and Seth lived in. Since he was the Alpha his pack had to go with him, but Quil and Embry imprinted on some girls in Forks so they stayed with Sam. Esme had the guest house built because obviously my parents didn't want me and Jacob living under the same roof, but also because Leah isn't the biggest fan of vampires. We walked through the door and Jacob immediately went to the refrigerator. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Leah.

"Where is Seth?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Still sleeping… I don't see how that boy does it… He sleeps all night and half of the day."

"Maybe he is going through a growth spurt" I suggested, knowing that it is impossible because Seth stopped growing about two years ago. I heard a chuckle from the kitchen.

"I am not going through a growth spurt, and if you were paying any attention, Leah, I'm not sleeping all night I have exams and I have been studying" Seth called from his bedroom.

I laughed; the thought of Seth in college is kind of funny. I have always seen him as Jacob's immature little brother (even though they are not real brothers).

"So, Nessie, summer is almost over?" Leah asked, nudging me in the side with her elbow.

"Yeah, So?" I was dreading this conversation, knowing it would come up soon with somebody in my family.

"'So?' that means you start high school in a week!" she announced.

"Ugh". This was the last thing I wanted to talk about, and as Jacob walked into the room he could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"Nessie lets go hang out by the river." Jacob said.

Thank God, he always knew when I needed saving. And this was the perfect time I could talk to him about something that has been on my mind for a while.

We left the guest house and headed towards the forest. Usually we raced but he could tell that I was tired so he lifted me on his back and took off. I usually always thought of this as a fun ride, and I would hold on with my legs and put my hands up and scream. This time I held on tight with my arms rapped around his neck and I buried my face in his back. I didn't want to let go, I felt that if I let go I would be letting go for ever.

It felt like one minute and we were there. He grabbed my hands and swung me around gently to face him, then lowered me to my feet. I looked up at him and placed my hands on his chest.

"You have something on your mind" he told me. Of course I did! I wanted to know if he had the same feelings I do. How do I start? Hmm.

"Do you love me?" _Oh my god. Why did I say that? Why did I say that? That was stupid! I need to start thinking things through before I say them. Ugh._

"You know I do" he said.

"I know I just feel that now I am older and we can be closer".

"Nessie, I don't think that is a good idea" he looked at me with his big brown eyes.

I walked to sit on the grass underneath our favorite tree.

"Why? Jacob, I know you feel the same way!" I was so upset I couldn't hold it in.

"It is not that I don't feel the same way, Nessie. It's just I think we need to wait until you are older."

"Jacob you have got to be kidding me! I can't believe you! If you haven't noticed starting last month, I am not getting any older! I am not a child! Jacob, I love you. I want to be with you!"

"Nessie you are seven years old" he looked away and started to walk towards the river.

I followed, "We both know that living in this family age is not a problem".

He pulled his shirt off and laid it over a branch. I watched him jump into the water. He was acting like we weren't even fighting.

I jumped up. "What do you think your doing?"

"Swimming, are you going to join me?" He flashed that smile that I love, knowing it would melt my heart.

"No, we are arguing!" How irritating could he be?

He splashed water at me, "Once you get in the water we will talk".

I glared at him. I stomped over to the branch pulled my shirt and pants off so I was just in my bra and underwear. This wasn't anything new. He had seen me in my underwear before. It never really phased me that now I was older and more attractive. I then eased myself into the water, and waded over to him.

"Can we talk now?" he looked into my eyes and smiled. "Why should I argue? You're going to win. You always win" This was true I do always win.

"So if you know I am going to win, why were you arguing five minutes ago?"

"Think about it, Nessie, if we went home together…. Officially…. Your father would have my head on a plate if he didn't see that I tried to stop it." I thought about it for a minute. I looked up at his sweet face and smiled. "That really does make sense, good thinking Jacob."

"So you love me?" I knew the answer. I just had to ask again.

"Yes I love you. Nessie, you are my world. I am oblivious to everything except for you. I want to be with you forever." He held my face in his and pulled me up so that my lips met his. I loved him. I was his. We were meant to be together, forever and always. I didn't want this moment to end.

As we approached the house I could tell that there was a meeting going on in the dining room. I knew what it was about. I just didn't want to talk about this right now. It was too weird.

"Nessie, Jacob" Grandpa Carlisle called from the dining room. We entered the house and took our place at the dining room table.

"Do we have to do this now? I mean we have a week till school. Can we not discuss this like the day before?" I didn't want to have to talk about our story for school. I mean Jacob and I are a couple now. I didn't want to talk about this now. I heard a growl from my father. He obviously was listening to mine and Jacob's thoughts. I smiled at him, and thought _You knew it was going to happen one day._ "I know I just didn't expect it to be so soon." he replied.

_Can we talk about this later, dad. I don't want to discuss this in front of the whole family._

"As you wish." he replied. I have always loved how proper my family was. It was like living in a movie. My dad laughed, and then I smiled, knowing he heard that.

Jacob leaned over, "Did I miss a good joke".

"It wasn't very funny" I grabbed his hand under the table and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. My dad growled again._ You know Dad you're going to have to get used to this. You have had seven years to prepare._ He moaned and turned to face Carlisle "So what is the story this time?"

"Ok this is the story the school knows, and if anyone asks you this is what you tell them. If you ever in someway have to change the story or add something, you must tell the whole family so they can back it up." He went on, "We moved here for my work. I am a local doctor and Esme is a stay at home mother. All of you except for Bella, Alice, and Emmett are our adoptive children, only because they look more like us." He waved towards Mom, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Em.

"We have given you the privilege of having separate last names because we thought you might want to be able to show that you are together. So Bella, Alice, and Emmett are brother and sisters, and they will go by Cullen. Edward and Jasper are brothers and they will go by Swan, so that Charlie can come and visit and say he is their birth uncle. Nessie and Rose are sisters and will go by Black so Billy can visit with the rest of the family." Aunt Rosalie groaned, she hated Jacob and now she had to go by his last name! I loved it though it just means I can prepare for when Jacob and I get married. My dad growled. "Don't get any ideas, Dog!" he said. That's embarrassing; I need to start paying more attention to my thoughts.

"Anyways!" my Grandpa jumped in. "Jacob, Leah, and Seth are all brothers and sister, and they will go by wolf." He laughed. My mom smiled, "I thought it was clever!"

Everyone chimed in with his laughing. My Grandpa continued, "You are all starting your sophomore year of high school except for Seth and Leah who are in college. I know some of you don't look like it, but try to act a little more immature so we fit in more. I know that won't be all that hard for Emmett". Everyone laughed. "And the rules are same as always: no sports, and don't do anything to give the slightest hint that we are stronger than everyone else. That should be it. Does anyone have something to add?"

"What do Jacob and I tell everyone when the sun is out?" I asked.

"Good question, Ness. On a sunny day tell everyone that you and Jacob are simply not the outdoorsy type and that the rest of the family went hiking, because they like to take advantage of the occasional nice day." my grandpa replied.

"Ok" I replied.

"So are we done? Is that it?" Jacob asked.

"That is it." Grandpa replied.

Everybody except for my mom and dad got up from their chairs and left the room.

"Nessie? Jacob? Could you please stay a moment?" my father asked.

_Dad, please not now! Not in front of Jacob! That is embarrassing! Can we talk about this later?_

"No, Nessie, we need to talk about this now." He answered calmly.

"Nessie, Darling, we only need to lay down rules and nothing else." my mother stated.

Jacob and I headed back for our chairs, and cautiously sat down.

"If you are going to be… dating… then Nessie you now have a curfew." my father said.

"What a curfew! I have never had a curfew before! I am a vampire remember…" I exclaimed.

My father ignored my back talking and proceeded, "On school nights you have to be in the house by 11 o'clock and on weekends you must be in the house no later than 1 o'clock a.m."

I guess it wasn't so bad, I mean at least I wasn't 9 o'clock. I guess I can still hang out at the guest house with him!!

"We know this is awkward, but uh… um… no having sex until you are married and we would prefer that you hold off on marriage for a while." my mother added.

Ugh, am I seriously talking to my parents about having sex! How awkward could this be! Oh my god and my boyfriend is sitting right next to me! Ugh!

My dad chuckled. _It's not funny!_ I knew he was listening even though he acted like he wasn't.

"Oh and one more thing, we would prefer that you keep the PDA to a minimum in front of us and the rest of the family" my father added.

"Please!" my Uncle Emmett called from the living room.

"Shut Up Emmett!" everyone in the house screamed.

"Jeeze." he mumbled under his breath.

"So anyways, do you understand the rules? Because if you don't there will be serious consequences." my father asked.

"Yes sir, we understand. I will see to it myself that those rules be followed. Thank You Sir, for allowing me to date your daughter." Jacob answered. Always the suck up…

"Jacob I don't think I had a choice. And since when do you call me sir?" my dad asked.

"Sorry" Jacob looked down.

I laughed. "Jacob, why don't we go hang out upstairs?"

My dad growled. _We're not going to do anything!_ _You'd know if we did anyways…_

"Fine" he said._ Thank you, Daddy._

A/N:

Soooo what do you guys think? How'd I do? Please give me some feedback!! A/N:


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank You Guys so much. You are great. Please Review! I'm going to try to post often. But when the New Year break is over, and school starts up again I'm probably going to be posting less often.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight and its characters. But this story line… yup that's all mine!**

**Chapter II**

I smiled and pulled Jacob by the hand to the stairs. We walked up the four flights of stairs and then we got to the hallway that led to my room in the attic. I know it sounds kind of gross living in an attic, but Esme had our attic completely gutted and turned into a regular room. And of coarse Alice had an extension twice the size of my room put on to the house for my closet. I think she did that with everybody's room though.

When we walked through the door I went towards the closet to change since I was semi-wet from swimming. I opened the double doors to face the long lit up room. I do love my closet… a lot. But I think it is a little too much for me. Oh but of coarse Aunt Alice keeps it full. I'm never allowed to wear something twice in public.

I decided I was going to spend all day in bed so I searched for some comfy clothes. I went to the back of my closet where I kept my Pj's and rummaged through the drawers. I finally found a pair of hot pink shorts and a matching tank top. I pulled them on and headed back towards my room. When I went back through the doors I stopped in the doorway, and leaned against the door frame.

He was perfect, I couldn't ask for anything more. I wanted to be with him forever. I walked towards the bed and laid next to him. I pulled my self up against his chest and rapped my arms around him.

"You know I'm surprised at how natural you are at this and we have only been together for half a day." He whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, "I think it is just the fact that I am so comfortable with you".

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Can we just hang out in my room? I don't want to have to deal with family drama today. I am not in the mood." I replied.

"Okay so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let's talk for awhile." I answered.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Tell me about my mother, when my dad left. How did she do it? I don't think I could have lived if you left."

"Nessie, you will have to understand that me and your mother felt differently about each other before you were born."

"I know you loved her, but that was because of me, right? I was attracting you to her."

"Right, so when your father left she wasn't there… Well she was there, but it was like being with a zombie. She wasn't eating, sleeping, or talking. Then Charlie decided to intervene and tell her if she did not get back to normal with in a week he would send her back to Arizona with her mother. So she decided to come and hang out with me. When she would come over it was very awkward at first. She would just sit there and stare off into space. There was times where she would hold her stomach like she was afraid that if she let go she would loose apart of herself. Then all of a sudden she snapped out of it. It was like nothing happened. Except for now she wasn't afraid of anything. She tried to convince me to do every dangerous stunt she could think of, with her. It was like she was high on adrenaline or something. And when she would get hurt, she would want to do it again."

"She never told me this." _I wonder if she ever told Dad._

"And that's basically it. I mean you heard the story about when your dad tried to kill himself."

"Yeah"

I didn't want to think about my parent's suicide attempts.

"Yeah, well that's what happened after, and when they got back it was kind of awkward for a while. I had told your mother I loved her, and she left me to be your father." he smiled. "That's a good thing though, because if anything else happened I wouldn't have you." He grabbed my back and pulled me closer against him. He was so warm. "You know I can have your father convince the school to put me in all of your classes." he smiled.

"I think I want to try getting through all of my classes alone, and if it doesn't work, then you can join me." I told him.

He smiled and sat up in my bed.

"I'm kind of hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry too. But I don't want to leave, I'm too comfy." I stuck out my lip and widened my eyes. He looked into my big brown eyes, and I knew I had him. Who couldn't resist my puppy dog look?

Within a second I was lifted off my feet and cradled in his arms.

"Leah and Seth are at school. We can still be comfortable on my couch."

I giggled, and before I knew it we were walking into the guest house. I always loved his house. Esme thought it would be a good idea that their house was decorated with a little bit of La Push in it, so that whenever they walked through the door they thought of home. I thought it was sweet of her. Leah didn't like it though it made her to sad to think of home, but she would never tell Esme that.

Esme and I are the only vampires that Leah really likes. Me, probably because I am only half vampire. And Esme, well everyone loves Esme. How can you not? She is so sweet and innocent.

He laid me gently on the couch, smiled, and then walked away. I heard him rummaging through the refrigerator. Finally he showed up with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in hand.

"Ew"

"I know you don't like it, but this is all we have and you need to eat. I promise I will take you hunting tonight. Okay?"

"Fine." I pouted.

"You big Baby."

"Uh, that's a little rude!" I shouted.

"Babe, I was just kidding." he chuckled.

"Well it wasn't very funny." I pulled my knees up and rapped my arms around my legs.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" he asked.

"Sure! Lets watch a movie." I replied.

"Hmm. What movie?" he questioned, as he scanned through the movies on the shelf.

"What about an action movie? . . . 300?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Jake"

"Why not?" he said confused.

"Well, I am thirsty, and watching a bunch of blood splatter all over the place is probably not a good idea." I explained

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Well what about 'I am Legend'?" he asked.

"Okay, let's watch that."

You would think that a vampire would be braver, but not me. Stuff in real life, like when the Volturi came to kill my family, that doesn't scare me. I think it is because I know I have to be brave. But scary movies, I am not so great with. I sat the whole movie nuzzled up against him, hiding my face in his chest. When the movie was over he turned to look at me and smiled.

"You would think that a mutated human wouldn't scare a werewolf dating vampire." He laughed.

"Yeah you would think." I laughed.

"Oh my god it is 8 o'clock already. Where did the time go? We should get some blood in you."

"Okay, let's hunt." I replied.

We walked out the door and headed towards the house, to see if anyone wanted to join us. When we walked in everyone was doing there own thing. Esme and Mom were cooking dinner for the wolves. Uncle Em, Uncle Jasper, and Dad were all watching football. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were re-organizing Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Em's closet. And Grandpa Carlisle was studying in his office. I walked into the living room, while Jacob stayed in the kitchen to drool over the food.

"Does anyone want to go hunting with me and Jacob?" I asked

"No, we went while you guys were being all lovey dovey in the guest house" my Uncle Em teased.

My Dad growled and my Uncle Jasper slapped him upside the head.

I giggled, "Okay well we are going. So if anyone wants to go again speak now or forever hold your thirst."

"Oh you are just so funny Nessie" my Uncle Em said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was funnier than most of your cheesy jokes" my Uncle Jasper said standing up for me.

My dad jumped in, "Have fun Nessie. Make sure you are home before eleven. You have a curfew now. Remember?"

"Yeah Dad I remember." I said

As I ran into the kitchen I saw Jacob leaning over the pot trying to sneak a bite. The next thing I know my mother was slapping his hand and taking the spoon out of his hand. I laughed and went to grab him so we could leave. Since I got a full days rest I wasn't very tired so we raced.

I of coarse am faster than him. I think it is a fact that vampires are faster than werewolves. I always rub it in his face too.

I could feel the wind in my face and smell the moist pine needles. I loved running. I was almost as fast as my father. I looked over my shoulder to check on Jacob, but to my surprise he wasn't there. I came to a stop.

"Jacob?!" I shouted.

A few seconds passed and still nothing.

"Come on Jake! This isn't funny!"

I started heading back, following my trail. When I finally caught is scent I stopped.

"Jake! You're scaring me! Stop it!"

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left. I crouched down slowly, put my hands on the ground between my feet, and then pulled my lips back to show my teeth.

I don't know why vampires do this. It is an instinct but it makes us look like wild animals. Which in a way we kind of are, but it is still ridiculous.

I held my stance. The bushes rustled again. Then all of a sudden he jumped out of the bushes and tackled me.

"Jacob! Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? Its funny!" he said laughing.

"Well first of all you scared me and second, I could have ripped you too pieces!" I explained.

"Psh. In your dreams bloodsucker." he said taunting me into a fight.

"Jake I'm not going to fight you. Or at least not while I'm thirsty." I said giggling.

"Fine" he pouted.

"Come on. I smelt a mountain lion and four moose about 12 miles that way." I said pointing north.

"Yummy, moose." He said sarcastically.

"You don't have to eat it. We are only out here for me. You can go home and have some of Esme and Mom's spaghetti." I reminded him.

"No I need to phase, I haven't in 2 days." He reminded me.

Jacob needs to phase every 2 days or so, so that he can stay werewolf. If he didn't he would grow old and I would stay young. And I don't think he wants that. He ran behind a tree. Two seconds later he came out. I still haven't gotten used to seeing him in his wolf form. I don't think I ever will.

He nodded his head north and I knew exactly what he was saying.

"Okay, lets go." I replied.

We started running and about two seconds in to the run we were there. There was two moose drinking water out of the river, and one eating some leaves off a bush. The other one was sleeping under a tree. Then I spotted the mountain lion. It was in the tree above the moose stalking it.

Jacob nudged me towards the tree. The one eating wasn't too far from the tree. I calculated in my head that if I jumped in the tree, crushed the lion's jugular, then jumped down and killed the 2 moose, then I could get to the river and kill the other moose that Jacob didn't. By the time I had killed the third moose it would be 3 seconds and I could run back to the tree and drink the lion's blood before it got cold.

I explained my plan to Jacob. He chuckled at the fact that I was doing most of the work. He knew that I was the better hunter and I could kill all of those animals in the time that he could kill one, but he still wouldn't accept it.

I bent down and leaped towards the tree. The lion didn't realize what was happening until I had my mouth around his neck. Then I jumped down and killed the sleeping moose then ran to the bush and killed the one eating. By the time I was finished the other two moose had realized what had happened and started running. I jumped on one of the moose's back and killed him. It wasn't a very fair fight but you got to eat sometime. As I went back to the lion I noticed that Jacob wasn't attacking the moose, he was just sitting there. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He chuckled then ran into the woods. About 6 seconds later he came back in his human form fully dressed.

"Go on. Don't stop because of me." He said smiling.

I suspiciously walked towards the lion. What was he doing? As I got to the lion I placed my mouth around his neck and started drinking. When I was done I looked up and Jacob was staring at me with a wide grin.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

I continued drinking until all of the animals were completely drained.

"Now will you tell me why you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"Your really cute when your killing." He said cracking up laughing.

"I don't find that very funny." I replied.

"Well you get all serious, and it's like watching a mouse kill a cat. It's really funny."

"So you're saying I look like a mouse?  
"No not exactly, I'm saying it's funny to see you kill something twice your size. It's quite a turn on actually."

"That's not weird at all" I said sarcastically heading back towards the house.

"Wait a second! Think about it, Ness. Watching your girlfriend wrestle and kill a mountain lion, twice her size, in under a second is pretty sexy." He said.

"If you liked that you should have seen me when I took down an entire pack of wolves in Alaska, when we stayed with the Denali's" I said jokingly.

He gave me a death stare. Oops.

"Wild, non-human wolves of coarse." I reassured him.

"Lets go I don't want Seth and Leah eating all of the spaghetti." He said darting towards the house.

"I bet you I can beat you." I yelled, taking off.

"In your dreams bloodsucker!" he yelled back.

When we got back to the house Seth and Leah had finished only half of the spaghetti. Jacob was relieved. I was really tired so I went up stairs to lie down and sleep. When I got to my room I immediately changed into my clothes and went to my bed. I laid there thinking about how lucky I am to have such a great family and boyfriend. And as my thoughts continued they slowly turned into nightmares.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I need to know what you all think so I know weather or not to continue. Thank you so much guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well guys I haven't been getting all that much feedback so far. So I'm going to post what I already had written and I might just stop after that.... idk I just need more feedback from ya'll! So please review? Thank you to those that did review last night!! I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight and its characters. But this story line… yup that's all mine!**

**Chapter III**

I was standing in the middle of a field. I didn't recognize it, but everyone was there. Every single vampire I have met in my life was there. There were also some new ones. But I really wasn't paying attention to them. I was staring at the love of my life lying dead on the ground. As I ran to him, my father and Uncle Emmett pulled me back I struggled but in no way was I stronger than them. And then I opened my eyes.

I jumped out of my bed. My Uncle Jasper grabbed me and sat me down on my bed. He cradled me in my arms while I sobbed into his shoulder.

"How did you know?" I choked out.

"I could since you were scared from downstairs. And I had a feeling you would need someone there when you woke up, and if I told any one you would have had the entire family in your room." He replied

"And my father?" I asked.

"He is trying to stay out of other peoples business, remember? He said if you wanted to talk to him about it then you would. Until then he is minding his own business." He answered.

"Thank you Uncle Jasper" I said.

"No Problem Kido. I know I seem like an emotionless person, but I do love you."

"I love you too Uncle Jasper, and your not emotionless. You just don't like to show your emotions because you see them all the time." I told him.

He chuckled.

"Your probably right." He said.

I smiled.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. I kept having the same dream over and over again. My Uncle Jasper was the only one who I talked about it with. He was very understanding. I became closer with him this past week then ever. Then all of a sudden on Sunday night I had the weirdest dream.

The whole family was hanging out in the living room. Emmett was being his usual self, and it was irritating the hell out of Jasper.

"What do you call an intelligent, good looking, sensitive man?" Uncle Emmett asked the entire room.

They all ignored him.

He smiled, "Emmett Cullen!" he said laughing to himself.

"Oh my god Emmett do you think before you speak or do the words just come piling out? Do you realize that when you talk you look like a complete idiot?" my Uncle Jasper asked.

"At least I have my looks to back it up." My Uncle Emmett said smiling.

"Oh my god you are so irritating" Uncle Jasper yelled.

Uncle Jasper pounced towards Uncle Em. They were rolling around on the floor wrestling. The next thing I knew they were crashing into Grandma Esme's favorite antique table.

My eyes opened wide. That was the weirdest dream ever. Then I remembered it was the first day of school. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I didn't realize what time it was until I got down stairs. I had at least two hours to spare until school. When I walked into the living room everybody was there hanging out. Then all of the sudden I heard Uncle Emmett ask, "What do you call an intelligent, good looking, sensitive man?"

This was weird.

He smiled, "Emmett Cullen!" he said laughing to himself.

Okay this was getting way to weird! The only thing I could think about was Grandma's table. I ran to the table and started to move it, and then I looked up.

"What are you doing?" my Aunt Alice asked.

"Moving the table…" I replied.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were going to break it." I replied.

"How did you know that?"

"It was in my dream last night." I answered.

She stood there for a second thinking.

"Hurry up before they break the table" she said.

"Okay" I replied.

We moved the table to the other room and walked back into the living room.

"How did you do that Nessie?" my father asked.

He was obviously listening to Aunt Alice and my thoughts.

"I don't know, I just recognized the joke that Uncle Emmett was telling from my dream. And I remembered that after he told the joke that Uncle Jasper got irritated and then they broke Grandma's table." I said.

"That was exactly what I saw!" My Aunt Alice exclaimed.

"So wait, can see the future?" my Aunt Rose asked.

"Evidently." my grandpa said.

"But it was just a dream." I said

"But Nessie it came true." My father said.

"Interesting" my Grandpa said. "Her dreams are visions?" he continued.

"Nessie, your nightmare." My Uncle Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh my god" my father said.

If my dreams came true, that meant my nightmare was going to come true too. I ran to Jacob. He held me in his arms confused.

"Nessie, we wont let them hurt him" my father said reassuring me.

Everybody was looking around confused. I cried into Jacob's shoulder as my father and Uncle Jasper explained. Everyone looked around in astonishment.

Jacob held me tighter.

"Don't leave me, please!" I sobbed.

"I won't. I swear. I am not leaving you, Ness." He comforted me.

I broke free from his hold. Tears were running like waterfalls down from my face.

"Liar!" I screamed. "You swore to me. How could you do this!" I continued.

I fell on the floor. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. He was going to leave me and I was going to be alone forever. I couldn't bare it.

"Honey, we are not going to let them do anything to Jacob. Okay?" my father asked.

"You can't! They are going to kill him and you can't do anything about it!" I yelled.

"Nessie, Honey, the future changes. It doesn't always happen the way we see it. Is the table broken right now? No, because you and I moved it. We changed the future. We can do it again" my Aunt Alice explained.

"I I I c-c-can't l-l-loose him" I managed to choke out.

"We know sweetheart. And you're not going to." My mother said.

"You should go upstairs and freshen up. Today is our first day of school!" my mother continued, trying as always to ease the tension.

"Nessie, I will do all that I can to make sure that Jacob is safe. Okay?" my father said.

"Thank You, Daddy." I fell into his arms, and squeezed him as hard as I could.

"Can I take her upstairs? I need to talk to her." Jacob asked my father.

My dad nodded his head. Jacob pulled me out of my father's arms and cradled me like a baby. As we walked upstairs I could see fear in his eyes.

"You're scared." I said. Out of all things I wouldn't imagine Jacob being afraid of dying. From all the stories I have heard, the last thing he was afraid of was dying.

"Yes I am scared, Nessie. I might loose the most important thing in my life." He said staring into my eyes. He laid me on my bed and leaned over me. I stared deep into his eyes. I grabbed his face and crushed his lips against mine. He easily went along with it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I ran my fingers through his hair, memorizing every little detail of his body. The way his hair felt like silk against your face. And the heat that projected from his body came in pulses, matching his heartbeat. His hands traced my body from my face down to my hips, then grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer.

"I love you." He said as he gasped for air.

I looked into his deep brown eyes, "I love you too."

There was a knock at the door. We quickly pulled our selves together and sat on the bed.

"Come In." Jacob said.

My Aunt Alice walked through the door, "I hate to break you two up at a time like this, but we need to be at school in thirty minutes and I need to talk to Nessie."

"Sure" Jacob said as he got up and pecked me on the cheek. "I will be right down stairs." He said as he walked out the door.

The door shut. "Sweetheart there is something you need to know about this ability that only you and I can discuss." My Aunt Alice said.

I nodded. "This family depends on us for their safety. You, Jasper, your mom, your dad, and I keep this family safe with our extra abilities. Now this family craves knowledge. They are always prepared, and with out me, and now you, they are nothing. That is why every morning when you wake up you need to tell me or somebody else what you saw. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." I said

"Now why don't we do something about your outfit." She said.

"Are you serious? We are going to be late for school." I whined.

"Fine, lets go." She waved to me to follow her out the door.

When we got downstairs everyone was waiting.

"Finally!" my Uncle Emmett said as he was getting up from his seat.

"Okay is everyone ready?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is fine. Now let's go!" Uncle Em yelled.

We all pilled into the cars. Jacob and I were riding with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper (We thought it would be to weird having my parents drive me to school on my first day) and my mom and dad were riding with Aunt Rose and Uncle Em.

We pulled into the student parking lot and parked next to each other. Everyone was staring at us. I think it was because of the sports cars because we hadn't gotten out yet and the windows were too tinted to see inside. When we all got out jaws dropped. I knew we were good looking but not that good looking.

I heard a kid from across the parking lot, "Are those the new kids? I heard they're all adopted."

"Man those girls are hot!" his friend replied.

Uncle Jasper, Uncle Em, Dad, and Jacob all turned around to give them the death glare.

All the girls in my family, including me, giggled. I know I wasn't near as pretty as my mom and my aunts so I'm sure they were just talking about the three of them.

As we walked into the school all the men in my family had their arms around us. I'm guessing they were trying to show every guy in school that we were theirs and no one else's.

My Dad looked at me and smiled, "Exactly".

I laughed. When we got to the office to get our schedules the entire room had their eyes on us. I was guessing I was going to have to get used to this. When we got our schedules we went to our first period class.

I had first period with Uncle Em, second with Uncle Jasper, third with Jacob and the rest by myself.

Jacob walked me to first period. When we got there he kissed me on the forehead and said, "I love you".

"I love you too." I replied.

When I walked into the class I picked a seat in the back by a bookcase. I had a feeling Uncle Emmett was walking Aunt Rose to class, so I saved the seat next to me knowing he would want it.

I noticed a group of about four guys across the room staring at me. One got up and walked towards me. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked very conceited.

"Excuse me is someone sitting here?" he said pointing to Uncle Em's chair.

"No", I thought it would be funny seeing this scrawny little boys face when Uncle Em made him move.

He sat down and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Matt Greene" he said.

I grabbed his hand, "Renesmee Cu… Black. But everyone calls me Nessie".

"Nice to meet you Nessie. So I noticed you had a really big family. Are you all adopted or what because I noticed you were all together." He said.

I laughed. "My parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen had tree kids, Bella, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. They adopted Edward and Jasper Swan about ten years ago. Then they adopted me and my sister Rosalie about five years ago. Two years ago they adopted Jacob, Leah, and Seth Wolf. Leah and Seth are in college." I said smiling.

"So who is with who?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Edward and Bella are together. Alice and Jasper are together. Rosalie and Emmett are together, and I am with Jacob." I said smiling.

"Oh. I see, and your parents don't mind that you all are together?"

"No, they don't mind at all, as long as we are happy. That is the main reason why the rest of us don't go by the last name Cullen. So we can be together." I replied.

"Oh ok. So is the rest of your family as hot as you?" he asked laughing.

"Ahem" my Uncle Emmett put a hand on his shoulder. Matt twitched and turned around slowly.

"I think you're in my seat." my Uncle Emmett said.

"S-s-sorry man." Matt said as he got up to walk away.

My Uncle Emmett laughed.

"That kid is going to be having nightmares for the next week. Did you see his face?" I asked my Uncle Emmett as he sat down.

"Ah, Nessie calm down. You know you're going to have to get used to this." He said laughing.

I had a feeling that my geometry teacher didn't like Uncle Emmett and me very much. Uncle Emmett was making me laugh the entire class. She was very jealous. I could tell by the way she looked at us.

My next class was World History. I had that class with Uncle Jasper. When I walked in Uncle Jasper was already sitting there and he had a seat saved for me. I approached the seat and sat down.

"Do you see those three girls over there?" he asked pointing across the room.

"Yeah, What about them?" I asked.

"The have got some really strong waves of jealousy coming off of them towards you." He answered

They stared at me, and whispered to each other.

"They are as good looking as everyone says." The red headed one whispered.

Jasper nudged me in the side with his elbow and smiled.

"Shut up Caroline." The blonde snapped at the red head whose name was evidently Caroline.

"You are defiantly prettier than them Becca." The brunette said to the blonde, Becca.

"You're such a kiss ass Julia." Caroline said to the brunette, Julia.

Becca was obviously the alpha of the three. Caroline looked like the truthful one, that only hangs out with them because of the benefits. Julia looked like the suck up. They were obviously popular and wealthy. Well their version of wealthy. I don't think anyone can be richer than my family. They all got up and walked towards us.

"You must be the Cullens." Becca said sticking out her hand.

"Well we live with the Cullens. They adopted us. I'm Jasper Swan." My Uncle Jasper said.

"And I'm Nessie Black." I said following my uncle.

"I'm Rebecca Castro, but everyone calls me Becca. This is Caroline Ravenwood and Julia Ramen." She said pointing to the other girls.

"Nice to meet you" they both said at the same time.

"Dido" I said.

"This might sound weird but, Nessie, you are really pretty." Caroline said to me. Becca gave her a death glare.

"Umm, thank you." I said back.

"Anyways, we just wanted to welcome you to the school." Becca said.

"Well thank you very much." my Uncle Jasper replied.

"Mhmm" Becca said giving us a snobby look. They walked back to their table.

"Yeah, Forks all over again." He said to himself. I chuckled.

Uncle Jasper was my favorite out of all of my uncles and aunts. He always knew when I needed someone to talk too, and when I didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't force it out. The rest of the class was pretty boring. I couldn't wait until it ended. My next class was with Jacob and with knowing he might die soon I couldn't stand from being away from him.

"He will be fine, Nessie, we are in school. Nothing will happen to him here. Remember it was in a field. Not a school." my Uncle Jasper reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. But imagine you knowing Aunt Alice was going to die soon and the spending half the day with out her." I told him.

"I understand, Nessie. I'm not saying you have no right to be worried. You have every right to be worried. I'm just reassuring you that it is not going to happen today." he said to me.

"Thank You Uncle Jasper." I said to him.

"No Problem Kiddo." he replied.

The bell rang. I got up from my seat as fast as I could. Uncle Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Nessie, remember they are not as fast as us. You need to be careful." He said.

"Sorry, I'm trying." I replied.

"Go on, he's waiting outside." He told me. A smile stretched across my face as I headed towards the door.

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people that reviewed my story. As you know I might be stopping depending on the reviews I get. So please review!!!!!! Thank You!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey Guys Thanks for all the great reviews… I have been hoping for a little more though. From now on I will post once I get 5-10 reviews per chapter. I am really thankful to the people who have been posting every chapter. I am trying very hard to post often so don't get to frustrated. I do have school you know.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight and its characters. But this story line… yup that's all mine!**

**Chapter IV**

He was standing outside the door waiting for me. I ran up to him. He held out his arms to grab me. He was smiling that heart melting smile. I grabbed him and squeezed him as tight as I could. He grabbed my face and held me up to kiss him.

"Get a room" my Uncle Emmett said as he was walking past us.

We pulled apart. "I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too. I can't stand being apart from you for a second." He replied. I smiled up at him. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Let's go to class." he said to me.

Some body cleared their throat behind us. We both turned around.

"You must be Nessie's boyfriend." Becca said sticking her hand out to shake Jacob's. She had the biggest smile stretching across her face.

Jacob shook her hand, confused.

"Becca this is my boyfriend Jacob." I said to her. She didn't take her eyes off of him.

"I'm one of Nessie's friends." she said to Jacob. What? Friends? She was just being rude to me!

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Well we don't want to be late, so I will see you later." Jacob said to her.

"Mmhmm, I will see you around, Jacob." she said batting her eyes. How more pathetic could she be! Was she crazy? Jacob was my boyfriend, not hers, mine! If only she knew I could rip her limb from limb. If only she knew that I could kill her right now and know one would even see it. I wanted to hurt her so bad right now. She was a slutty little whore that was trying to steal my boyfriend!

As she walked away I leaned over to Jacob and whispered, "How pathetic could she be?"

"I thought she was one of your friends." he replied.

"Psh, no. She was being a bitch to me in class. And now she is batting her eyes at you like you don't even have a girlfriend." I said to him.

"I thought she was nice." He said to me smiling.

"Did you not see the way she was looking at you?" I asked him

"Nessie, sweetheart you are overreacting." He told me.

"You're probably right." I was overreacting a little I guess. I mean it wasn't like she was all over him.

"Come on lets get to class." He said pulling me by my hand down the hall way.

The class was pretty quiet. There wasn't really anything to talk about. Jacob and I sat next to each other of coarse but I was too busy thinking about Becca. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I just really hated the way she looked at him.

Close to the end of the class Caroline walked up to us. I didn't even realize she was in this class, until she started walking up to us.

"Hey Nessie" she said.

"Hi Caroline. Oh um this is my boyfriend Jacob." I said pointing to him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jacob said to her. She glanced at him then looked back at me.

"I'm really sorry about last period, Nessie." She said to me.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked her confused.

"Becca was being very rude, and I should have backed you up. She had no right to act that way. I am really sorry." She said again.

"Oh it's okay Caroline. She probably didn't mean it." I told her.

"Nessie you have to understand what kind of person Becca is. She always gets what she wants. And she can't stand to not be the center of attention. When she first saw you and the rest of your family, she got so mad. She has been texting me this entire class period about how she likes Jacob and how she thinks you guys wont last that long." She told me.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, like that will ever happen."

I ignored him, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you her best friend?"

"I have put up with Becca's bull shit for long enough. She used to be different, but she has changed. I told her that I no longer want to be friends with her." Caroline said.

"Thank You Caroline." Jacob said to her.

"Jacob, by the way that you look at Nessie, I know that you love her. But Becca doesn't know that and she needs too." She said to him.

"I will make sure of it, Caroline. Don't worry." Jacob said to her while laughing. He reached over to grab my hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

The bell rang for lunch, and we got up to leave. When we entered the lunch room I could see most of my family sitting in the corner at a table all by there selves. We headed towards the table to sit down. My Dad had his head down on the table and my mom was behind him rubbing his shoulders. As we got closer I noticed that my Uncle Emmett and Jasper were cracking up laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Almost all of the guys in the school have been fantasizing about you and your mom all day, and your Dad just about killed all of them." My Uncle Emmett said laughing.

My dad looked up at my uncle, "Are you a fucking dumb ass?! Look Around Emmett! Out of all of us who are all of the guys staring at? Bella, Nessie, and Alice are only a fraction of their thoughts."

My Uncle Emmett looked around at all of the guys in the lunch room, and saw them staring at Aunt Rosalie in awe. We all started cracking up laughing as we heard him growl.

"Well there is nothing we can do about It." my Uncle Jasper said.

"Yes there is." My Uncle Emmett replied stretching a smile across his face.

He looked at my dad and my dad laughed. They both got up from there seats and walked towards a table filled with half of the football team.

"They aren't!" I whispered too my Aunt Alice. She froze and her eyes went wide. She quickly snapped out of it and looked at me.

"They are!" she whispered back.

As they approached the table they grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So guys we see you are checking out the ladies in our family. They are pretty hot aren't they?" my uncle asked them raising his eyebrows with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah man, your sisters are hot! Can you hook us up?" one of them asked my Uncle Emmett.

"Okay, first of all Rosalie is my girlfriend. Second, if I ever catch you looking at her I will be mopping up the floor with your face." My uncle Emmett said as the football players cringed. They slowly turned to face my dad to see what he had to say.

"You don't even want to know what I will do to you if you so much as think about my Bella." My dad said staring them down.

"What about Alice and Nessie?" one of them asked. Jacob and Uncle Jasper growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't mess with Alice if I were you. Jasper is a little crazy, and the last guy that looked at his girlfriend, well nobody has seen him since." My uncle explained.

"And you see Jacob over there?" my dad asked pointing to Jacob. Jacob growled to go along with it.

My dad continued, "Well his size explains it all. You just don't go messing around with a guy that big. And you especially don't mess with his girlfriend."

They nodded. "So, nice talking to you guys. We'll see you around." Uncle Emmett said. As they headed back for our table the football players were silent.

After that the rest of the day was pretty slow. It is probably because every minute without Jacob feels like an hour. After school we all met at the cars. I jumped on Jacob and pressed my lips against his as hard as I could. He pulled me away from him and smiled the heart melting smile that I love.

"I'm still alive." He said smiling.

"Not Funny." I said.

"Hey Nessie?" my father called from behind me.

"Yeah Da-Edward." I said realizing there were people around us in the parking lot.

"Do you remember what I said about the PDA thing?" he asked me.

"Yeah, me and Jacob have watch the PDA in front of people." I replied confused.

"Yeah, well at school that rule does not apply." He said to me. I looked at him confused.

"There are a couple of guys that think you and Jacob are not going to last that long and that they will have a chance." My dad said laughing.

"Who was it?" I asked irritated.

"Those two guys over there by the blue truck." He said.

I smiled at the two guys staring me down. I batted my thick eye lashes and waved at them. My dad growled and started walking towards them Jacob following. I ran in front of them and stopped them.

"Calm down guys. Just be patient." I told them.

They backed away and looked at me confused. I turned around and smiled at the boys by the truck. They started to lean up against the truck and act like they were cool and tough. I turned around and walked back towards the car. I grabbed Jacob and pushed him against the car. I kissed his chest and slowly moved up to his neck. I kissed my way to his jaw line and then met his lips. I moved my tongue along his bottom lip. He gave me the entrance I was looking for. After a minute somebody cleared their throat behind us.

I backed away from Jacob and walked towards the two guys by the truck.

As I got closer I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes. They stiffened as I put my lips a centimeter from one of the boy's ears. "You don't have a chance" I whispered.

I backed away and smiled, "See you later boys."

I walked towards my family. They were all smiling except for my dad and Jacob. I looked at them confused. Jacob shook his head, "You do know that that is going to make them want you more." He said to me.

"Yeah, but it is fun making people jealous. And don't you like the fact that you can flaunt something that other guys can't have." I said to him flirtatiously.

"I never thought about it that way." He said to me smiling

He grabbed me around the waist to lift me up to his level. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him like I never kissed him before. He pulled me off of his perfectly chiseled body.

"I don't think a parking lot in front of your whole family is the appropriate place, Babe." He said to me chuckling.

"Oh sorry" I said looking around at my family.

When we got home I immediately went to my room to do my homework. It didn't take me that long, it never does. School has never been a problem for me. When I was done I sat on my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees. I didn't want to loose Jacob. I started to think about how I wouldn't be able to live without him. That got me to think about my new ability.

Why could I only see visions in my sleep? It didn't make sense. My ability was useless and everyone else's was useful. I wish I could do something to help. I wish I could see the future whenever I wanted too. Then all of a sudden everything went black.

I was in my dream all over again. But this time I was staring at myself instead of being in the dream. I focused on my expression. I was scared, worried, and sad all at once. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to be back in my room so bad. Everything went black again.

I was back in my room. I froze what just happened? I ran downstairs. They were all on the kitchen. When I ran in they all stared at me in confusion. My dad stood up and turned to Grandma Esme.

"When is Carlisle getting home?" he asked her.

"Any minute. Why?" she asked confused.

"Nessie just saw the future" he told everyone.

"You were sleeping in the middle of the afternoon?" my mother asked me.

"I wasn't sleeping." I said.

"Wait, so you saw the future like Alice does?" my Uncle Jasper asked me.

"I guess." I said still confused.

Grandpa Carlisle walked through the door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nessie just saw the future, but she wasn't sleeping." my dad explained to him.

"Hmm. Nessie, what did you see?" Grandpa Carlisle asked me.

"The same thing in my dream except for it was like I was watching it instead of being in it." I explained.

"That's how my visions are." Aunt Alice said.

"Nessie try it again." my dad told me.

"I don't know how." I told him.

"Just concentrate on seeing what will happen in one minute." Aunt Alice told me.

I focused on one spot on the wall, a thought about seeing what will happen in one minute. Everything went black. Then I was in the kitchen, but it wasn't as clear as my normal vision. I was staring at everybody in the kitchen including myself then Jacob walked through the door. Everything went black. I was back in the kitchen.

"What did you see?" everyone asked me.

"Jacob is going to walk through the door in five seconds." I told them while turning to look at the door.

Jacob walked through the door and everybody gasped.

"What did I miss?" he asked looking around confused.

My dad explained to him what he missed.

"So why is this ability just now showing up?" Jacob asked confused.

"That is a good question Jacob." my Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Nessie, are you sure that this is the first time it has happened?" yes I'm positive.

"Maybe seeing the future isn't her ability." My mother said.

"What are you talking about, love?" my father asked her.

"Well think about it. If this was her ability it would have showed up a long time ago. What if she is absorbing Alice's ability?" She asked.

"Wouldn't that mean that Alice was loosing her ability?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Maybe absorbing was the wrong word, gaining is probably better." My mom said. "Nessie, have you had any thoughts of wanting Aunt Alice's ability?" my mother asked.

"Well come to think of it, I have lately thought my ability was useless and that it would be cool to see the future." I told her.

"See" my mother said. She continued, "She is gaining the Ability".

"If that were so, why isn't she gaining our abilities?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"She hasn't concentrated on wanting them." My mother said.

"That's a good theory, but how do we know if it's true?" my Aunt Alice asked.

"We test it" my mother said.

**A/N: So… What did you think? Was it good? Tell me what you think. If you want also give me some ideas... I might like them… Thank You Guys…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank You for all of the reviews. I have been receiving some really good ideas. I still have my 5-10 policy. I need 5-10 reviews per chapter before I post the next chapter. Please review. I would also like to remind you that because of school I will probably not be posting as often.**

**Disclaimer: These characters unfortunately are not mine except for an exceptional few. I do not own Twilight but this story is all mine!**

**Chapter V**

"Okay, Nessie I want you to look at your Uncle Jasper and focus." My mother told me.

I was sitting at the kitchen table across from Uncle Jasper. I really didn't know what to think of this theory. I hadn't been able to process it yet. If it was true, I could have any ability I wanted.

"Think of how helpful it would be if you could know the emotions of the people around you" she continued.

She was right it would be really cool to know what everyone else was feeling. I focused on my Uncle Jasper and his ability. I imagined it as a light duplicating itself and the duplicated light would leave his body and enter mine.

Out of no where I felt a wave go through my body. Then I felt a heat radiating off of my Uncle Jasper. It felt like sadness.

"Why are you sad?" I asked my Uncle Jasper.

Everybody gasped. "This is not an ability I would wish upon you, Nessie." He said to me.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now." I said.

"Yeah I know" he replied.

I got up from my seat and walked towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I thought of something happy and held it. I used the happiness from that moment and forced it on to Uncle Jasper. It wasn't hard to do. I just didn't think I would get it the first time.

"I've always wondered what that felt like" Uncle Jasper said smiling up at me.

"Bella, you were right." My dad said to my mother smiling.

"Very interesting, this is such an unusual talent." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Let's test it with your father's ability now." My mother said excitedly.

"No!" my father and I both yelled at the same time.

Everyone looked at us confused. "I don't want Daddy's ability" I said.

My mother turned to my dad, "Edward?"

"I don't want her to have this curse." He said to my mother angrily.

"I think what he is trying to say is he doesn't want me to have to go through the same thing that he has been going through." I continued, "Dad, you're not mad at me for not wanting your ability, are you?"

"No, Sweetheart! Of course I'm not. I am glad that you don't want my ability." He said with a smile on his face.

"Mom, I know we need to take advantage of my newly discovered ability but can we hold off on me gaining your ability. I think I need a day or two to learn more about Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's abilities." I told my mother.

"Sure sweetheart. As you wish. Take your time." She said to me.

I leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. When I stepped back she smiled. My mother always sort have reminded me of Esme, young but still motherly.

I turned around to face my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, "How about some training?"

They smiled.

I was sitting on the rug with my legs crossed Indian style. Uncle Jasper was sitting directly across from me. The rest of my family was spread out among the living room. Leah and Sam were still out, so Jacob was the only wolf there.

"Okay, Nessie, I want you to look around the room and tell me the emotions of all the people in the room." My Uncle Jasper said to me.

The first person I looked at was my Grandpa. I felt a heat radiate from his body to mine. I was suddenly curious.

"Curiosity" I said. Uncle Jasper nodded his head.

I turned to my Grandma. I felt the same heat come off of her and I suddenly felt happy.

"Happiness" I said smiling. My uncle Jasper smiled at me, "Yeah that one doesn't ever really change"

Everyone laughed. The rest was pretty easy. I went through the whole room naming off emotions. Mom was enthusiastic. Dad was full of unease. Aunt Alice couldn't control her excitement. Uncle Emmett was amazed. Aunt Rosalie was envious.

And then I got to Jacob. I turned around to face him. I felt a heat come off of him and before I could even realize what I was doing, I was on top of him kissing him passionately. He didn't resist. Within a second of our perfect kiss I was being pulled off of him. I struggled to be freed but it didn't work since I had six hands holding me back. I heard my Uncles cracking up laughing behind me. I turned around to see what was so funny. Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Grandpa were all holding my dad up against the wall. I really did not think about what just hit me.

My Uncle Jasper laughed, "Lust".

Then it hit me. I feel the emotions and Jacob was feeling lust so I did too. My Uncle Jasper turned to look at my Dad.

"Edward, you are going to have to control yourself. She is new to this power and it will take her a while to control it. I still can't fully control it." He said to my father.

My dad growled and gave Jacob the death stare.

"Hey man, you can get mad at me for my thoughts but not for my emotions. That is like me asking you not to love Bella." Jacob said to my father.

My Dad straightened up and brushed off his jacket, "My apologies Jacob."He quickly headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh and Alfred, might you get me a cup of tea while your at it?" Jacob yelled after him in a British accent. Even I don't joke about how proper my dad is.

"I'm going to kill him!" my father screamed. I turned around to Jacob.

"You better start running" I told him.

"Jacob I would listen to her if I where you" my dad said from the kitchen.

Jacob darted out the front door. My father followed.

I turned to my Uncles, "Can you go supervise and make sure they don't actually kill each other."

"Sure thing, Nessie." They replied.

As they left I heard Uncle Emmett say, "I got 20 dollars on the wolf."

"Naw man, Edward so has this one." My Uncle Jasper replied.

Their conversation slowly faded the farther they got. I turned around and everybody had left the room except for my Aunt Rosalie who was on the couch watching TV. I walked towards the couch and sat down.

"Aunt Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah sweetheart" she replied.

"Earlier when I was reading everybody's emotions, why were you envious?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "Well when I was a newborn I was very jealous of your father's ability. And then Alice and Jasper joined our coven and it really started to irritate me that we kept meeting all of these vampires with extra abilities. Then when you and your mother joined well I was starting to feel like in a fight I wouldn't be any help. I guess it's the fact that I have always wanted an extra ability and now you can have any one you want."

"Oh." I said.

She smiled at me, "Its okay though Nessie"

"Aunt Rose, if you could have any power what would it be?" I asked her.

"Hmmm. I would have to say Benjamin's power. That sounds cool." She replied.

"Yeah it does. I'm going upstairs. I probably am not coming back down so goodnight Aunt Rose." I said as I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Night Ness" she said to me.

I went upstairs and as I was going to my room I passed Grandpa's study. I turned around and headed towards his door. I knocked.

"Come in." he said from the other end of the room.

"Hey Grandpa." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"What can I do for you kiddo?" he asked.

"Well I have been wondering… What are we going to do about the Volturi?" I asked.

"Well I am debating on whether or not to call our old friend here to help us fight if it comes to that." He said to me.

"Exactly how many of the Volturi were there?" he asked.

"Well… all of them." I told him.

"That might be a problem." He told me.

"Think about it though, Grandpa. If we have our old friends come up and I gain their powers we can easily beat them. Not to mention while we are fighting I can gain the powers of the guard." I explained.

"Nessie, I don't think your father is going to go for that." He said chuckling.

"Grandpa he doesn't have a choice! They are going to kill Jacob! They are going take him away from me. We have to do something!" I yelled at him.

Grandpa ran up to me to comfort me. "Nessie we will do everything we can to keep him safe. Okay?"

I didn't answer him I just kept sobbing into his shoulder.

"Please excuse me Grandpa that was rude of me." I apologized to him.

"You're fine dear." He reassured me.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I headed back towards my room. When I entered my room I just about fell on the floor crying, but two warm arms caught me. I was pulled up bridal style and carried to my bed. I turned over and sobbed into my pillow. I felt him lie down on the bed next to me and wrap his arms around me. He had his chin lying on my shoulder. I turned to face him.

"What do you think they want?" I asked him.

"Me" he replied.

"Why?" I asked

"Well remember when they first came for you? Well that is when they saw the whole pack for the first time. Aro had this crazy idea of us being his guard dogs." He told me in a soothing voice.

"I guess he is coming back to get us and force us to work for him. I mean there is no other reason for him to be here. We have done nothing wrong." He continued.

He brushed his hand across my cheekbone. I leaned into kiss him. His lips were so warm against mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied smiling.

He held on to my waist and slowly moved his hands down my hips and to his thighs. He pulled my legs up and around his waist. He gently kissed my ear and down my jaw line. Then he moved his lips down my neck and across my collar bone. He got up on his knees and grabbed my hand. He kissed down from the top of my shoulder all the way down to my finger tips.

"Promise me you will love me forever." He whispered onto the back of my hand.

"I promise" I replied.

It was amazing the emotions that were flowing off of his body. Lust, love, desire, happiness, sorrow, anger, and other emotions I couldn't even name because there was so many. He stopped kissing me and looked up.

"You should get some sleep. We still have school in the morning" he told me.

I moaned and made a puppy dog face.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I pouted.

"Why, you are tired aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm tired, but I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I will have that nightmare again." I explained.

"How about this, I will stay until you fall asleep." He said smiling.

I nodded my head up and down. He grabbed me and brought me close to his chest. He cradled me in his arms and rocked me back and forth like a baby. I slowly closed my eyes. I knew that as long as I was in his arms I would be safe.

That night I had no dreams. I woke up to find Alice sitting in the chair across from my bed. I jumped up.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"I am dressing you today!" she announced.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think you made such a good first impression yesterday. And I had a vision of you making that Becca girl extremely jealous!" she told me.

"Hmm. How about I pick out an outfit and you tell me weather or not its good?" I asked.

"Fine" she said pouting.

I walked into my closet and looked around. I grabbed a pair of faded jeans, a grey tank top, and a black knee-length sweater. I walked into my room. Aunt Alice looked at me in disgust. I chuckled and headed back towards my closet. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and pulled a pair of black stiletto mid-calf boots over them. Then I pulled on a white ruffled blouse and a black vest over it. I slipped on some gold bangles with some matching hoop earrings. When I walked outside Aunt Alice's jaw dropped.

"Perfect!" she yelled.

"Thank You." I replied smiling.

I grabbed my big black coach bag and threw my school books in it. We headed down stairs. Every body turned around to look at us. They froze.

"Come on it can't be that bad!" I announced.

"Nessie, sweetheart did you even look in the mirror?" my mother asked me.

"No" I said confused.

Aunt Rosalie turned me around to face the floor length mirror. The person standing in front of me was extraordinarily beautiful. Her strawberry-blonde wavy hair flowed to the middle of her torso. Her outfit clung to her curves perfectly. Then I realized she was wearing the same thing that I had put on this morning.

"I look good!" I said flaunting my outfit.

"You always do." A deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face Jacob.

"Aw, thank you." I said looking up at him. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nessie?" my Uncle Emmett called from the kitchen.

I walked in and the rest of my family followed.

"Mhmm?" I said smiling.

"Okay, So I have been trying for months to get your parents to let me give you this. So you better say thank you and suck up to your Uncle Emmett for the next couple of weeks" he said with a wide smile stretched across his face.

"What is it?! What is it?!" I yelled with excitement in my voice.

He led me to the garage door and covered my eyes.

"Jasper open the door." He called to Uncle Jasper.

I heard the garage door slowly open and then stop. I was shaking with excitement. When his hands were lifted from my eyes I saw the most beautiful car I have ever seen before. It was a blue 09 Convertible Corvette with a huge red bow on top. A bow like the one you see in the Car commercials during Christmas time. I turned around and jumped on my Uncle Emmett and squeezed him as tight as I could. This was the best present I have ever gotten and I didn't even do anything. It wasn't my birthday and it wasn't the holidays. I ran over to it and went to open the door. It was locked I couldn't get it open.

"It has a finger print scanner on the doors and you use your finger print to start the engine. But if you ever have any problems here are the keys." My dad threw me the keys.

"Oh my God I love it!!!! Thank You So Much Guys!!!" I screamed.

I jumped in and started the engine. It was like sitting face to face with ten lions and having them roar in your ears. I smiled ear to ear. I handed my bag to Alice, who was standing outside the driver's side door. She walked to the back and I popped the trunk. She placed my bag in the trunk and closed it. I turned to my right to see Jacob admiring the car in the passenger's seat.

He looked over at me, "Can I drive it?"

"No!" I answered to quickly.

He flinched and looked at me astonished.

"What?" I said smiling.

"It's my first car do you really think I'm going to let anyone besides me drive it." I continued.

Jacob chuckled, "One day."

"Okay so can we leave early and take the long way?" I asked everyone standing around the car.

"You wanna race?" Aunt Rose asked smiling a mischievous grin.

"Uh…Duh!" I said.

"Uh… No!" my Dad mocked.

I looked at him astonished.

"If she is going to race, I am going to be the first one." My dad said as he walked towards the driver's side of his car.

I skidded out of the drive way and screeched to a stop. My dad pulled his car up to mine. Aunt Alice stood in between the two cars.

"Okay from here to school." She announced.

"What does the winner get?" Uncle Em asked.

"Winner gets two full days of shopping with me!" my Aunt Alice said jumping up and down.

"That makes no sense Alice." My father said.

"Loser gets two full days of shopping with Alice." I replied.

"Okay deal."

All of my Uncles and Aunts got in their cars so they could follow. Grandpa Carlisle came out and stood in between the two cars so he could start the race.

"On Your Mark…..Get Set….. Go!"

**A/N: So what did you think? I could still use some ideas… Keep reviewing. And thank you so much.**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

I'm really sorry guys….. I know that I haven't been updating a lot lately. I have just been going through a lot and haven't been able to focus on the story. I have also have been going through a writers block. I am still working on chapter 6. Please don't give up on the story. I know I haven't. Again, I am very sorry. I will post as soon as possible.

-Thank You


End file.
